Die Ritter des Grünen Tals (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Ritter des Grünen Tals" (im Original: "Knights of the Vale") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel über die Ritter des Tals von Arryn. Die Erzählung wird von Aidan Gillen in seiner Rolle als Petyr Baelish gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)= Petyr Baelish relates the story of how the Knights of the Vale won their home and kept it throughout the ages. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)= Petyr Baelish erzählt die Geschichte, wie die Ritter des Tals ihre Heimat gewannen und über die Jahrhunderte hielten. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='Petyr Baelish': No army in the Seven Kingdoms can match the pride and chivalry of the Knights of the Vale. After all, they were the first true knights in Westeros. The Knights of the Vale were originally the knights of Andalos, and eastern nation whose people invaded Westeros thousands of years ago. From the sea, the Vale seemed to the Andal a ideal new home. A wide, fertile valley isolated from the rest of Westeros and its kingdoms by a great mountain range. The First Men who held it, moreover, were sparse and divided and waded into battle with bronze axes and armor that couldn't match Andal horses and steel. But what the First Men lacked in weaponry they made up for in ferocity. Finally uniting behind King Robar Royce, the First Men smashed the Andals in battle after battle, reclaiming the Vale and pushing the invaders back to the sea from whence they'd come. Learning from the First Men, the remaining Andals united behind a leader of their own. Not a king or a lord, but a knight who'd been born in the Vale and knew it as well as the First Men. Ser Artys Arryn, known as the Falcon Knight. The armies of the First Men and the Andals met beneath the Giant's Lance to decide the fate of the Vale. Ser Artys had many more mounted knights than the First Men, who preferred to fight on foot. But the First Men had seized the high ground, digging trenches in front of their ranks and lining them with sharpened stakes smeared with offal and excrement. Six times the Andal knights charged and six times the First Men threw them back. But on the seventh, a fearsome Andal warrior broke through the ranks of the First Men and the Andals rushed through the gap. If King Robar had been wiser, he would have retreated and saved his army for another day. Then again, if he'd been wise at all, he'd never have risked his army of foot soldiers against mounted knights in the first place. When King Robar saw the falcon helm of Ser Artys across the field, he wagered the Andals would break if they lost their leader and rode hard for the Falcon Knight. The singers paint a pretty picture of the battle. The king in flashing bronze armor, the knight in silvered steel. But the duel lasted no longer than a verse of the songs. For King Robar had taken a Valyrian sword off a dead Andal lord and it sheared through Ser Artys' helm much like a bird's wing through the air. As the Falcon Knight tumbled to Earth, King Robar thought he'd won his desperate gamble. Then he heard the trumpets behind him. When he turned, he saw 500 fresh Andal knights pouring down the Giant's Lance, and the man at its head was also the man at Robar's feet. For Ser Artys, unique in that age, or indeed any age, esteemed cunning even more than martial strength and had clad one of his knights in his spare suit of armor, leaving him to die at Robar's hand while Ser Artys took his best horsemen up a goat track he knew from childhood. The charge of the Andal knights broke the last great army of the First Men, who would never again threaten the new Knights of the Vale. Some of the defeated would even join their ranks in the years to come, but many more fled to the mountains, choosing savagery over submission. Ever since, the Knights of the Vale enjoyed an exclusive position in Westeros. They could sally forth from the Vale at will, knowing that if battle went against them they could retreat through the Bloody Gate where no army could follow. Until the dragons changed the game. When Aegon the Conqueror landed in Westeros, the Queen Regent of the Vale shut the Bloody Gate against the Targaryens and massed the Knights of the Vale behind it to lock it. But Visenya simply flew her dragon to a balcony of the Eyrie where the boy king was playing and gave the boy a ride around the castle in return for his mother's submission. With the Conquest, no more could the Knights of the Vale hide behind their mountains, nor, they soon discovered, did they need to. For thousands of years, the other kingdoms had warred and treated to balance each other's might. whilst the Vale kept to itself. None realised what power the Vale could have until Jon Arryn defied the Iron Throne, refusing to surrender Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon to the Mad King. The North, the Riverlands and the Stormlands couldn't have beaten the other three kingdoms be themselves. But the Knights of the Vale rode with them. Now the North is freezing, the Riverlands are burnt, the Stormlands are spent, Dorne is distant, the Westerlands are weakened and the Reach is paralyzed. Of all the great armies in Westeros, only the Knights of the Vale have yet to suffer exhaustion or defeat. The Bloody Gate is opening again onto Westeros, and through it passes opportunity. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Petyr Baelish': Kein Heer in den Sieben Königslanden kann es mit dem Stolz und der Ritterlichkeit der Ritter des Tals aufnehmen. Schließlich waren sie die ersten wahren Ritter in Westeros. Die Ritter des Tals waren ursprünglich die Ritter von Andalos, einem östlichen Land, dessen Volk vor Tausenden von Jahren in Westeros einfiel. Vom Meer aus erschien das Tal den Andalen ein wunderbares neues Zuhause. Ein weites fruchtbares Tal, welches durch eine gewaltige Gebirgskette vom Rest von Westeros und seinen Königreichen abgeschnitten war. Die Ersten Menschen, die darüber herrschten, waren von geringer Zahl und gespalten und zogen mit Äxten und Rüstungen aus Bronze in die Schlacht, welche es nicht mit den Pferden und dem Stahl der Andalen aufnehmen konnten. Aber was den Ersten Menschen an Waffen fehlte, machten sie mit ihrer Wildheit wett. Schließlich vereinigten sich die Ersten Menschen unter König Robar Rois und zerschmetterten die Andalen so in einer Schlacht nach der anderen, wodurch sie das Tal zurückeroberten und die Eindringlinge zurück ins Meer trieben, von wo diese gekommen waren. Die verbliebenen Andalen lernten von den Ersten Menschen und vereinigten sich daraufhin unter ihrem eigenen Anführer. Dieser war kein König oder ein Lord, sondern ein Ritter, welcher im Tal geboren worden war und es ebenso gut kannte wie die Ersten Menschen: Ser Artys Arryn, bekannt als der Falkenritter. Die Heere der Ersten Menschen und der Andalen trafen unter der Riesenlanze aufeinander, um das Schicksal des Tals zu entscheiden. Ser Artys besaß wesentlich mehr Ritter zu Pferd als die Ersten Menschen, welche es vorzogen, zu Fuß zu kämpfen. Aber die Ersten Menschen besetzten die Anhöhen, wo sie vor ihren Reihen Gräben aushoben und diese mit angespitzten Pfählen versahen, welche mit Innereien und Exkrementen beschmiert waren. Sechsmal stürmten die Ritter der Andalen an, und sechsmal warfen die Ersten Menschen sie zurück. Doch beim siebten Mal brach ein furchterregender Krieger der Andalen durch die Reihen der Ersten Menschen und die Andalen strömten durch die Lücke. Wenn König Robar klüger gewesen wäre, hätte er sich zurückgezogen und sein Heer für einen anderen Tag aufgespart. Andererseits, wenn er überhaupt klug gewesen wäre, hätte er sein Heer aus Fußsoldaten von vornherein nicht gegen Ritter zu Pferde antreten lassen. Als König Robar über das Schlachtfeld hinweg den Falkenhelm von Ser Artys sah, setzte er darauf, dass die Andalen brechen würden, wenn sie ihren Anführer verlören, und ritt geradewegs auf den Falkenritter zu. Die Sänger zeichnen ein schönes Gemälde von der Schlacht. Der König in leuchtender Bronzerüstung, der Ritter in versilbertem Stahl. Doch der Zweikampf dauerte nicht länger als eine Strophe der Lieder. König Robar hatte sich nämlich von einem toten Lord der Andalen ein valyrisches Schwert genommen, welches durch Ser Artys' Helm schnitt wie der Flügel eines Vogels durch die Luft. Als der Falkenritter zu Boden ging, dachte König Robar, dass er sein gewagtes Spiel gewonnen hätte. Dann hörte er hinter sich Trompeten. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie fünfhundert ausgeruhte Ritter der Andalen die Riesenlanze herunterströmten, und der Mann an der Spitze war der Mann zu Robars Füßen. Denn Ser Artys, eine Ausnahme für diese Zeit, oder tatsächlich für jede Zeit, schätzte Schlauheit sogar mehr als Kampfkraft und hatte einen Ritter in seine überschüssige Rüstung gesteckt und ihn seinem Tod durch Robars Hand überlassen, während Ser Artys seine besten Reiter auf einen Ziegenpfad führte, den er aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Der Ansturm der andalischen Ritter brach das letzte große Heer der Ersten Menschen, welche nie mehr eine Gefahr für die neuen Ritter des Tals darstellen sollten. Einige der Besiegten schlossen sich in den folgenden Jahren sogar ihren Reihen an, doch wesentlich mehr flohen in die Berge und zogen ein Leben in der Wildnis der Unterwerfung vor. Seitdem haben die Ritter des Tals stets eine einzigartige Stellung innerhalb von Westeros genossen. Sie konnten nach Belieben aus dem Tal marschieren, da sie wussten, dass sie sich im Falle einer sich abzeichnenden Niederlage durch das Bluttor zurückziehen konnten, durch welches ihnen kein Heer folgen konnte. Bis die Drachen die Spielregeln änderten. Als Aegon der Eroberer in Westeros landete, schloss die Königin Regentin des Tals das Bluttor gegen die Targaryens und versammelte die Ritter des Tal dahinter, um es zu verriegeln. Doch Visenya flog mit ihrem Drachen einfach zum Balkon von Hohenehr, wo der Kindskönig gerade spielte, und schenkte dem Jungen einen Flug um die Burg herum im Austausch gegen die Unterwerfung seiner Mutter. Durch die Eroberung konnten sich die Ritter des Tals nicht mehr hinter ihren Bergen verstecken, was sie allerdings auch nicht brauchten, wie sie bald herausfanden. Tausende von Jahren lang hatten die anderen Königreiche gekämpft und verhandelt, um ihre Macht in der Waage zu halten, während das Tal unter sich blieb. Keiner erkannte, welche Macht das Tal besaß, bis Jon Arryn sich dem Eisernen Thron widersetzte, indem er sich weigerte, Ned Stark und Robert Baratheon an den Irren König auszuliefern. Der Norden, die Flusslande und die Sturmlande hätten die drei anderen Königslande nicht alleine besiegen können. Doch die Ritter des Tals ritten mit ihnen. Nun friert der Norden, die Flusslande sind verbrannt, die Sturmlande verbraucht, Dorne ist weit entfernt, die Westlande sind geschwächt und die Weite ist gelähmt. Von all den großen Heeren in Westeros sind nur die Ritter des Tals noch ausgeruht und unbesiegt. Das Bluttor öffnet sich erneut Richtung Westeros, und mit ihm eröffnen sich Möglichkeiten. Auftritte und Erwähnungen Charaktere *Robar Rois *Artys Arryn *Aegon I. Targaryen ("Aegon der Eroberer") *Sharra Arryn ("Königin Regentin des Tals") *Visenya Targaryen *Ronnel Arryn ("Kindskönig") *Jon Arryn *Eddard Stark *Robert Baratheon *Aerys II. Targaryen ("der Irre König") Häuser *Haus Targaryen Orte *Westeros **Sieben Königslande ***Tal von Arryn ****Riesenlanze ****Bluttor ****Hohenehr ***Norden ***Flusslande ***Sturmlande ***Dorne ***Westlande ***Weite *Andalos Ereignisse *Invasion der Andalen **Schlacht unter der Riesenlanze *Eroberungskriege ("Eroberung") *Roberts Rebellion Titel *König *Ser Ethnien und Rassen *Andalen *Erste Menschen **Bergstämme Sonstiges *Valyrischer Stahl *Drachen **Vhagar ("Visenyas Drache") Anmerkungen Galerie Invasion der Andalen Histories & Lore.jpg Schlacht der Sieben Sterne 1 Histories & Lore.jpg Lady Einsam Histories & Lore.jpg Schlacht der Sieben Sterne 2 Histories & Lore.jpg Hohenehr Bluttor Histories & Lore.jpg Jon Arryn Histories & Lore.jpg en:Knights of the Vale (Histories & Lore) fr:Les Chevaliers du Val (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:Cavaleiros do Vale (História e Tradição) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen